The Lion Guard: Rouge Danger
by Mac Guy3135
Summary: When rouge lions attack the guard to take the pridelands for their own, Fuli has to take on the roles of the entire guard and the pridelands are sent into chaos.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

Chapter 1 prelude

On another dull day at the start of the wet season of the savannah, 3 lone lions were wondering aimlessly across seemingly endless expanses of long grass and baron patches. In the group was a huge male lion, possibly one and a half times the size of the well known lion standing on a chair shaped rock they could see in the distance. There was also a slender female lion striding next to him. Their sole surviving cub was bounding off ahead. The lions were well fed, but tired as they had been travelling for days.

The male lion was called Zaidi and he had outgrown his pride. He was second born and so despite much larger and stronger than his brother, had to leave. He had attempted to start a new pride, but the land was always either patrolled or too dry to sustain life. He had been walking with his mate and single successful cub for what seemed like eternity trying to find a usable area.

The female lion, Kupanga, was small and slender, but fiendishly smart. All she was thinking about was taking over another pride and becoming a queen. She did not care about simply finding water but instead wanted power and glory. She knew her family had all the aspect it took to take over a pride, strength, wits and a trap...

The "trap" was the cub at the front of the small group. Her name was Riadha and she was almost a shrunken a copy of her father, she too was long and well built. This was due to her plentiful supply of food at her old home and brutal training from her father. She was built purely for power but had been taught some understanding from her scheming mother.

The trio just kept on ambling and observing until some termite mounds appeared over the horizon, a food source, but also one covered in lionesses...


	2. Chapter 2: A Day in the Pridelands

Meanwhile a group of 4 powerful animals were standing on top of a prominent cliff in the pridelands. It had been a busy day and they were looking out for any problems. A 5th animal, an intelligent egret was searching everywhere using his powerful eyes and sharp mind. The expressions on the faces of the animals were stern and ready.

After only a short time, Ono the egret flew back to the group and stated

"everyone, everyone! A wall of fallen rocks have prevented the zebras from reaching their grazing grounds, and they are so foolish they are simply panicking and running in circles!"

"Hevi kabisa" Kion the lion sighed, we need to move the zebras away from the rocks before we can move them, I will state the plan when we get there till the pridelands end"

"Lion guard defend" replied Fuli the cheetah, beshte the hippo and bunga the honey badger.

When they got to the location of the incident it was chaos. Zebras were trampling plants and startling birds, something had to be done

"I will guide the animals away from the rocks, Ono you make sure they follow me, beshte, Fuli you clear a gap in the rocks and bunga can give the all clear" Kion stated.

"Got it" responded Fuli.

"Zebra leader man dude, zebras stop!" Kion bellowed.

"Panic and run, panic and run!" They aimlessly said.

"Move it" Ono joined in, dive bombing the zebras"

"Come on you guys" bunga said, leaping onto one of the zebras and steering them away from the rocks.

Eventually, Ono managed to scare and Kion managed to shove the ravenous zebras away from the rock wall.

"All clear" bunga shouted.

"Twinkle coyote" beshte mumbled as he braced himself against a large rock. The rock moved and allowed smaller rocks to fall in its place.

"I've got the rest" Fuli said as she pushed the smaller rocks away.

A path had been cleared for the zebras at last.

"Bunga, go tell Kion to move the zebras back so they can get to their grazing grounds" Fuli ordered.

Bunga did as instructed and Kion managed to manoeuvre the zebras back in the right direction.

After a lot of effort, yet another mission was a success.

"Let's continue moving, there's bound to be more trouble" stared Kion.

"It's just one of those days" Fuli agreed.

The lion guard congratulated themselves and continued to look out for trouble. This group seemed unstoppable.


	3. Chapter 3: An Outland Disagreement

The trio of rouge lions had actually reached the termite mounds where Zira's pride lived, Zaidi decided to stop for a meal of termites.

"What is this place" Zaidi said as he was eating termites by the mound.

"It appears to be some sort of unsophisticated pride, strange place for a group as large as this to live" stated Kupanga.

"Let's ignore them" Zaidi grunted, "this place isn't suitable for taking over, nothing but insects for miles around and no water"

"Well what do we have here" a sinister voice said.

Zira, the deranged lioness slid past Zaidi and confronted him. Or to be more specific, confronted his neck, the size difference was visible for miles.

"What do you want" Zaidi shouted at Zira.

"You look like the perfect lion to kill Simbaaaaaa" Zira hissed.

"Who's Simba" Zaidi stated.

"I'd rather not talk about that beast" Zira howled as she slapped her paws against the ground.

"He did something bad to you" Zaidi asked.

"He. Killed. Ssssscar"

"Scar?" Zaidi questioned.

"Yes. The one true king of the pridelands. He was taken by that evil Simba" Zira proclaimed.

"I see" Zaidi was getting inpatient and turned towards his mate and cub.

"No!" Zira bellowed "help me in my quest!"

"What foolish quest" Zaidi said carelessly.

"To kill Simba and crown kovu as king of the pridelands. It is my job left in by scar" Zira replied.

"I want nothing to do with this. Me and my family want to take this on our own hands. We don't want another cub of yours getting in the way"

"How dare you" Zira hissed.

"I want to be king. Not sone kovu I have never met. I can be of no assistance to you or your pride"

"Then you must die" Zira shouted. "Lionesses, everyone, attack these three fools at once"

Immediately, Zira, her three cubs Nuka, Kovu and Vitani and around 10 other slender lionesses ran towards the trio ready for attack.

"Think you can take the deranged one?" Zaidi asked his mate.

"Hopefully" she replied.

"Riadha, you take down the three little ones to the right, leave the rest to me."

Seemingly in an instant Zira's pride were on the trio. The fight had begun...


	4. Chapter 4: A Battle

As soon as Zira was in range, Kupanga immediately swiped at her side, Zira responded with the same, then she slammed Kupanga in the face, this hit did not seem too phase the small lioness and she pushed Zira off balance, biting and clawing on the insane lioness, try as she might, Zira could not throw the small lioness off her.

"I may be smaller than you, but my strategy is smarter, give up?" Kupanga taunted.

"Not yet" Zira said through her teeth.

Meanwhile the rest of the lionesses were jumping on and getting thrown off Zaidi he was so large that none of the lionesses could bring him down or knock him off balance, instead they resorted to clinging on and biting, though this method often ended up with them being thrown against each other.

Not too far away Nuka stood between Vitani and Kovu, confronted by Riadha.

"You'd better step back" Nuka said "you're half my size" he added.

"Come on then, run at me" Riadha said confidently, noticing the dead tree trunk in the corner of her sight. Nuka did as she expected and took off towards her, in a lightning fast reflex she moved away at the last moment only to hear the splintering of wood as Nuka's head collided with the tree trunk.

"Nuka" Kovu worryingly said as he ran towards his unconscious brother.

"The fool" Riadha said under her breath, "they are making it easy for me"

Riadha ran up behind kovu and struck him in the head, sending him flying across the ground, Riadha followed and struck him on the head again with her clawed paw to finish him off.

At the other end of the battle Zira saw her cub and chosen one lying unconscious with blood pouring from his cheek. With a sudden urge if strength she threw Kupanga off her and she landed right onto of the pile of lionesses. Luckily she was quickly thrown off by her own mate before she was hit.

"Kovu are you alright" Zira asked. There was no reply.

"Vitani, take this little sod down immediately" Zira bellowed with anger. Vitani did as instructed and rammed claw first into Riadha. She got upon Riadha's back and sunk her claws in hard. Riadha was not affected though and threw Vitani with great force and she awkwardly landed in the ground. With an injured leg, Vitani could not fight back and Riadha quickly made short work of her, slamming Vitani with brute force on the head.

"How dare you do this to my children" Zira shouted and left Kovu as she charged straight at Riadha. She did not have time to react but she was saved as her mother sideswiped Zira and jumped on her back. With Kupanga clawing from the back and Riadha clawing from beneath Zira soon discovered she had no choice

"Run away! Run away" she shouted as all the remaining lionesses got away from ugh (male) and ran towards one of the mounds, leaving Zira's cubs and some unconscious lionesses behind.

"Shall I finish these off?" Zaidi asked bleeding from both sides.

"They are not worth our energy" Kupanga spat as she set off away from the mounds.

"This is a terrible place to shelter Riadha added as they all began to continue their aimless walk.


	5. Chapter 5: More Pridelands Troubles

Kion and his lion guard were just walking away from their last problem, they were tiring out but remained their stern expressions. It had been their busiest day in quite some time and it was far from over

"Hapana" they heard Ono say in the distance.

"What now Ono?" Kion sighed.

"A dam has broken on that river over there, it means that a once shallow river which the small animals can ford is now impassible for them!"

"We need to get the small animals across the river, who knows what they need. Till the pridelands end" Kion said tiredly.

"Lion guard defend" the group responded

When the group got to the river they saw Gallegos, Hyraxes, rabbits and some baboons stuck on one side of the river.

"Beshte, this is a job for you, Fuli, bunga, help me get the animals in his back, Ono, you find the best route across" Kion instructed.

Eventually a total of 12 small animals were safe on besties back, Ono had found a route where rocks had weakened the rivers flow and beshte began to ford the river. After only a few steps beshte discovered a small hole and slipped, all the animals fell off his back.

"Hevi kebesa" Kion yelled. "Beshte, swim up to them and try and get them back in you before they drown"

"I can't get on, I'm slipping" cried a hyrax.

"Oh no Ono" beshte said to the egret "My wet back is to slippy for them to stay on, every time I swim under them, they fall off. And we are moving downstream quickly"

"Kion, beshte is too wet and slippy for the animals to cling on, what shall we do"

"Look like we're going in Fuli" Kion reluctantly said.

"Ono, find a route where there are no holes for us to slip in, I don't want to be rescued too"

"Affirmative" Ono stated back to Kion.

"Don't worry, I'll rescue them" bunga said as he jumped in the river foolishly, only to come up coughing.

"Looks like we have another animal to save" Kion sighed to Fuli as he stepped in the river.

"Ew, water" Fuli said as she waded in after Kion.

"Kion, I've found a rock here for you to collect the animals as they flow past" Ono said, scanning through the water.

"Don't mind me" beshte said as he floated past.

"Ready Fuli?" Kion asked.

"Ready" she confidently replied.

The two animals ducked under the water and came back up when the cluster of animals flowed past, they clung onto Kion and Fuli's fur as they followed Ono out of the water.

Eventually they reached dry land and shook the animals off them who were still clinging to their fur.

"Ugh, baboons" Fuli stated as she removed the baboons of of her. Bunga was still on kions head as he shook the Gallegos off his neck.

"You ok bunga?" he asked.

"I'm fine" bunga reassuringly said, his voice muffled in kions mane.

"Phew, that was a close one, I hope the day ends soon, I'm finished" beshte sighed, who had found a way out of the river and had walked back towards the group.

"Me too" Fuli stated as she removed the last animal from her back.


End file.
